The Kiss
by trycee
Summary: Mulder calls Scully into the office on a Saturday morning...This is a One Shot, Very short Story...


**The Kiss**

**by Trycee**

**TimeLine: Season 7, before All Things. This is a One-Shot...a very short story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, I'm writing this for fun not profit.**

I've been reduced to trickery. There was no real reason that it was urgent that we spend another Saturday pouring over old cases but in the past few weeks I've noticed how flirtatious Scully gets when its just us alone. We're alone together most of the time but in the office, I think she feels there is no threat, things won't escalate any further. Scully is always a professional and she doesn't let her guard down very easily. As many times as I've fantasized about she and I here, I would never risk it because from past experience, I know that we may be watched in here. Ever since they rebuilt our office, I've wondered if CGB hadn't had cameras installed, after all, we've found listening devices in here before. But really, I just wanted to see her on neutral ground, our workspace. I had no real case and I knew she would complain about being here on a Saturday morning but she wouldn't notice for several hours that I was just piddling around, trying to memorize her every movement, catalog her moods, and just plain see her. Scully was visual eye-candy and I was hooked. I openly stare now and she didn't flinch or seemed bothered by it in the least. I've caught her staring at me several times and nothing was ever said but its different now. Before she would shyly look away but now our eyes lock as if time has stood still.

Scully and I have been flirting for nearly a year now, ever since I told her I loved her. Its been subtle but she knows now that my innuendos are really my desires...she knows I want her. I can see it in her eyes. Its been a slow-build up for years, even with our kiss at New Year's...I knew that she wanted me too and that our time was coming and coming soon. But its still been a few months and I'm going crazy! This woman is driving me crazy! I've waited for hints, clues, anything from her...Her body language tells me she's looking for something and I think I figured it out, finally...Scully wants me to make the first move. I know it took this long for me to realize that...As brilliant as I can be at times, there's only one thing that stomps me and that's Scully. As many times as I've tried to figure her out, she always surprises, always...Oh Dear God, she walked in wearing a skirt...This is it...on neutral territory, I'm gonna make my move...

I'm in so much trouble...Mulder has this predatory look as if I'm his prey at this very moment as I stand here in the doorway, I know I can't resist him, I won't ever resist him...God I want him but not here...not with the cleaning staff pushing mops past our office door. Mulder, Mulder, Mulder...My mind has been in a fog all morning ever since my dream. I had two orgasmic dreams in a row about Mulder and then I finally fell asleep dreaming of us cuddled up together. I woke up after I heard someone say "Mom!" and this was not Emily's voice...the voice was different...maybe its the fact that Mulder and I failed to make a baby together a few months ago...maybe its my raging hormones and the fact the man is sitting there in one of his grey t-shirts with no undershirt with this look on his face as he looks at me from head to toe like I was the main course. God, I'm in trouble...I try to make a beeline for my desk and sit down with my coffee in my hand. I go to say my usual, "Hi Mulder," but when I turn my head in his direction I'm met with his hazel eyes just inches from mine. He's squatting down next to me and my voice hitches in my throat as we stare at each other. What does he want? Is this it? Is this the moment I've been waiting for for nearly 7 years? Damn, he reaches out his arm and points to a file in front of me. I turn slightly to glance at it but then my attention is fully back on him. Mulder?, my eyes, my mouth, my heart all question.

I'm so chicken...Dammit, get a grip...You were so close, I tell myself. Instead I stand up with a noticeable protrusion in my pants that I know she sees because she's staring at it and then I walk back over to my desk, plop down and pick up a few sunflower seeds and put them in my mouth. Her eyes are wide, her face is flushed and she hasn't turned from me yet. Why can't I make the first move?, I ask myself. Why am I so afraid? Finally she turns from me and takes a long gulp on her coffee and I can see the hesitation as she tries to force herself not to look back at me. Instead she opens the file in front of her and pretends to read it.

Omg, Omg, Mulder is reacting to me...Omg, what do I do? What do I say? God knows I want him...God knows I ache for him...I love him so much...I can still feel him though I know he's a few feet away. I know my face is flushed...I know it is...but I'm a professional and this is our workplace...Surely Mulder would never make a move here...not with the possibility of them watching...But I close my eyes thinking about how it would feel to have Mulder surround me, place his hard body against mine and love me...Is it like my dreams? Or it is better? I want to know...I need to know because Mulder is my truth...my only truth...without him my soul is incomplete...there's no reason to deny it any more...there's no reason to want anything else...

Her legs...those strong little legs are exposed with stockings yes, but I can see them...I want to run my hand down them...I want to part them...The sun is filtering down onto her auburn hair through the windows that she often stares at which remind her that there is a world out there. Her white blouse shows half of her arms, those arms that are so strong but gentle. And her lipstick brighten her already red lips that I can stare at for an eternity. God...I want this woman so badly...I can almost taste it...I want to taste her...feel her breath against my skin, feel her eyes upon me...I want to capture her kiss and hold it...I want her to wither in my arms and I want her to feel how much I love her.

I can feel his eyes boring into the side of my head. Dare I look at him?

You're mine Scully...

"Come here, Scully!", I say more as a command than a request.

Omg, why is voice so husky...so sultry...God...does he know that when he gives me a command it turns me on? Does he know that? I can't help myself, I'm walking toward him but I stopped just a few steps from him.

"Closer," he says, his dark hazel eyes are wrenching my control.

I have no control, I _have_ to do what he says...I step closer...and I can tell from his expression he wants me even closer. I walk up to his chair, my leg brushes against his and I looked down into his eyes, those pools of color that transfix me. I'm shaking, can he see it?

"Sit on my lap, Scully!", he says and I gasp.

Oh god, Oh god...I want to stop myself but I can't. I turn slightly and I can tell he thinks I'm gonna flee but I don't, I sit down on his lap sideways, it's warm and I can smell the masculine scent that is Mulder and I am inches away from his face, from his lips. I'm so dizzy I might faint...I'm so overwhelmed with desire for him...Does he know how aroused I am? Does he know his voice has me in a near whimper?

This feels so good, having her sit on my lap, I'm pressed against her and it feels incredible. I want more...I need more...I reach out and wrap my right arm around her waist...It's a safe place, I've held her there before. I can see that her blue eyes have darkened with desire...There's an intensity that's nearly choking the words from me...So much do I want to say...so much do I want to do that it's overwhelming. Those lips are inches from mine and I want to gnaw on them...I want to pull her close to me, I want to cradle her securely in my arms and never let her go. I reach out and run my left hand across her cheek gently and she shivers...I can smell her arousal...I've smelled her before...during other times when I've been this close to her... Scully...Scully...Can you feel my desire for you?

"Scully," I croak out.

She doesn't answer but I can feel her breathing suddenly still.

"Scully, I'm in love with you...", I finally say.

My heart is on the line...but I see a smile cross over her beautiful face.

"I'm in love with you Mulder...", she says, as she snakes her hand in back of my neck.

Her touch is like fire and I'm singed.

"I can't take it any more," I said nearly in tears. "I had to say it...I had to say it..."

She bends my head down and for a moment we are suspended in the air, her warm breath mingles with mine. She bends me down further and our lips brush. My left hand mimics hers and I hold her by the back of her head so that I can press my lips harder against hers...She sighs...Oh god...Scully sighed into my mouth and that's when I take the plunge.

Omg, is this real? Did I dream it? Mulder's tongue is inside my mouth, exploring it, he's kissing me like I might melt, lapping me up...Those cameras be damned...I love him and he loves me...I want his mouth forever joined with mine...his kisses are as fierce as mine, connecting seamlessly. His arms are wrapped fully around me bringing me in even more...I don't care if I don't ever breath again, I don't want to stop...I want his tongue intermixed with mine. I want his teeth biting my lip just as I am biting his. I want to push him further back unleashing my pent up desire for him for the past nearly 7 years.

We're dueling...our tongues are intermixing...She's breathing through her nose, not wanting to break this kiss. I don't either...If I die right now I die a very happy man. I've been given her and she loves me as well...I don't need air. She's leaning me back and I don't mind...I want her to feel what I feel, I want her to show me how much she loves me just as I will her...Oh shoot...I forgot...This chair tips over...

Oh no, we're falling on the floor...and when we land, I clasp my arms around Mulder's arms and draw him back down over me. I want him so badly I don't care who sees us...I no longer care...just as long as this is forever...

She's not hurt because she's kissing my neck and running her tongue over my cheek. My god...I want her so badly my pants can't get any tighter or there will be permanent damage. Did I just hear something? That's not Scully or me? What was that?

Oh god, I say, as my eyes widen as I look into Mulder's eyes. Is that the cleaning guy? What is he doing in here? Mulder raises up off of me and I am panting...He's panting too, his face is red and we're both flushed. He takes a peek over the desk as I try to carefully sit up without much noise. We can hear the janitor talking just outside our door. He's hand is in the inside of our door but his back is to us. Mulder helps me up and I quickly walk back over to my desk and plop down, I look at him and gesture for him to straighten his shirt up, which I've some how managed to untuck from his pants. He gestures for me to look at my own clothes. I look down and my skirt is twisted around and there is definitely dirt on my black skirt that is obviously from the floor, no denying it. He points also to my blouse which he too has somehow untucked from me. As we listen to the janitor talking to his friend, we quickly straighten our clothes. If only we both could wipe the looks off our faces.

"Alright, we'll talk to you later," the janitor says to someone in the hall.

He turns and then walks in. "Oh...I'm sorry...I didn't realize anyone was here today..."

"That's quite alright," I say as my voice cracks. I sound more like a girl than a man at that point.

He looks at the two of us and we have this guilty smile on our faces and he nods to me in a way that says, "Way to go guy," a kind of universal language only men understand.

I smile and nod back and he then smiles politely at Scully and then turns and walks out. Jeez was that close...we could've been doing the wild thing on the floor and he found us there. I look at Scully and she's looking at me. Without a word we both stand and she points to my pants. I look down and there's no denying that I am still 150% turned on. I shrug a little and point to her things. She grabs her purse and then my hand and without a word we head out of the office. I lock it behind me. The stairs are right near us...and we can quickly race up those stairs and head to some place 'proper'...That is if we can make it up the stairs...

**The End**

**Please Leave A Review: Thanks!**


End file.
